


Show Me You're Real

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/"><b>caras_galadhon</b></a>'s weekend housewarming party. The title comes from "Cracked Actor" by David Bowie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Show Me You're Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



> Written for [**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)'s weekend housewarming party. The title comes from "Cracked Actor" by David Bowie

After the quiet pleasantries, the convivial small talk that follows introductions, the first question Sean asked Viggo was how he got his scar. It was singularly unexpected and took him completely by surprise. As did the softness underneath the appraising gaze, the startling green eyes that masked as much as they gave away. _What's the story behind that?_ Sean had asked, his eyes shifting between Viggo's lips and his eyes, his voice quiet, almost shy. Viggo always remembered that dichotomy, to boldly ask what some might consider a personal question and yet still appear reticent and reserved.

But despite, or maybe because of, this atypical beginning, Viggo answered without hesitation, the story flowing naturally between them before taking a left turn to Ziggy Stardust and Aladdin Sane. Before long both were needed elsewhere but they picked up the thread at dinner, alone at a table full of their co-stars, huddled close sharing a cigarette. Viggo's eyes sparkled as Sean talked about wearing jumpsuits and stack heels. "I'd give up my entire salary to see that," he confessed, and when Sean laughed in that rolling wave of humor Viggo was only beginning to love, the first anchored connection was made, keeping them firmly moored to one another.

Later that night, after the others had abandoned them, Sean asked if he could see what the scar felt like. Except he didn't reach across to touch, to map the tissue with long fingers. Instead he leaned over and gently kissed it, lingered over the flesh as if he was imprinting its taste to memory. And once again Viggo was taken aback, this time stunned into silence. But he found better ways to respond other than speech, gladly continuing this line of thought in the privacy of his home. And when he discovered the scar on Sean's thigh, he traced it with his tongue and reveled in Sean's shivery response.

Sean groaned when Viggo stopped to ask him about it. And despite believing Viggo's timing had a lot to be desired, he still answered, both the real story and the more colorful version. Viggo could picture the boy even as he kissed the man, felt this lifelong attachment it should have been impossible for them to have. Sean would later say it was like they were never strangers, for they had always been real to each other, it had always been irrefutable.


End file.
